


Shut up

by AMac0218



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:30:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMac0218/pseuds/AMac0218
Summary: I'm literally the worst at summaries.Chloe has a dream about Lucifer and a certain Demon may or may not have recorded it and sent it to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just a completely plotless little oneshot (possibly twofer if readers want one). Let me know what you think!

_ Chloe was settled on top of the piano and her fingers went to his shirt, stripping it of the buttons instantly, pulling it down his shoulders and then throwing it to the floor.  _

_ “That was Prada,” Lucifer murmured against her lips before he went back to kissing her, sighing against her cheek. _

_ “Shut up,” Chloe gasped as she slid upward and pressed against him. _

_ Lucifer grunted as he picked her up off the grand, Chloe’s legs wrapping around his waist as she held on with everything she had. Her breath left her lungs as his hand landed on her ass just a bit too hard and yet not hard enough as he kept her up against his chest. In almost the same move, he spun her and they settled on the couch still attacking her mouth, her straddling his narrow hips. He parted his lips and slid his tongue into her mouth before he pulled away and looked up at her. His hair was a little mussed and her lips were kiss swollen, something that sent the rest of Lucifer’s blood rushing south.  _

_ “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked as he looked up at her. He would stop right here if she said so. With the worst case of blue balls of his life, but he would stop. _

_ Chloe’s hands slid down his chest, “Shut up,” she said again, a smile appearing on his lips before she leaned forward and kissed him again, her fingers threading into her hair as his hands landed on her hips, pulling her closer. _

_ The Detective ground down against him, gasping at the feel of him hard and straining against his slacks, as well as the large silver belt buckle. The shock had her doing the same motion, rising up a little and grinding back against him. He sucked in a breath, rolling his hips up to rub back against her, his hands tight on her lower back.Chloe’s arms wrapped around Lucifer’s neck, her lips dragging against the shell of his ear as her eyes rolled backward a little. She was already close to the edge and all they were doing was touching. He pulled her back to him and added a small twist and she was right there, moaning loud, her eyes opening… _

 

...her own walls coming into view, confusion making her brows furrow. Her body was shaking, sweat dotting her brow, her breathing coming in short gasps.

“You know you moan in your sleep, right?”

Chloe jumped, turning to face who had just spoken, “What? Maze, I do not….what are you doing in here?”

“Yeah, you do. And I heard you moaning so I decided to come see what it was about. I thought I’d get a show but,” she shrugged a shoulder. 

“I do  _ not _ moan.”

“You do. And three guesses what you moaned,” she lifted her phone up and smirked at the blonde as she tapped the middle of the screen.

Sure enough Chloe gasped in her sleep, moaning ‘ _Oh_ _Lucifer_.’

The blonde’s eyes widened, mortification crossing over her face, “Maze...delete that.”

“No way,” She laughed. “It’s a lot longer too...I’m saving it for later,” the demon winked. “And I bet Lucifer could use it to work away his morning wo-,”

“Mommy!” Trixie’s voice interrupted Maze’s sentence as she came into the room, smiling, “Hi mommy,” she said sweetly.

“Hi, Monkey. What do you want...you only get that tone when you want something.”

“That cereal that Maze bought me! Please! That way you can stay in bed and dream more about Lucifer!” she said excitedly. 

Chloe ignored the look on Maze’s face, her one eye closing a little a she rolled them both, sighing through her nose. “I do not dream about Lucifer!”

“Oh...then how come you said his name last night when you fell asleep watching Lilo and Stitch while I was doing homework?” she asked as she furrowed her brows, her head tilted to the side a little bit.

Again she ignored Maze’s face. “Trixie just...go get your cereal, baby, I’ll be right in...and you, delete that.”

“Nope,” came Maze’s answer as she walked out of her room, making sure to pop the end of the word, Trixie following her out. 

Chloe groaned and threw herself back into the pillows, sighing, her hands going to her face. It was going to be a  _ long _ day.

She was up, showered and getting Trixie to school in record time, all the while not looking at Maze who had headphones plugged into her phone. After she saw Trixie walk into her school, she drove to Lux, trying to ignore the buzz between her legs and the tugging at her heart. She pulled into a spot and rode the elevator up to the penthouse, stepping out of it when it reached the floor. 

“Lucifer?” she called. “Come on, I know you don’t like paperwork but it does have to get done and technically you’re a witness so I have to put you in the report and you have to sign it so...up an at em.” Her heart jumped into her throat when her eyes landed on the piano, causing her to swallow it thickly back to where it needed to be. 

 

‘ _ Oh Lucifer _ ’

Chloe’s eyes widened when she heard the recording accompanied with her heavy breathing and a few whimpers here and there, apparently it  _ was _ longer than the part she’d heard from Maze that morning. “I’m going to kill you, Maze..”

“Now that isn’t very nice, Detective…” His voice came from behind her, deeper than normal, whether it was because he was incredibly turned on or because he had just woken up she didn’t know. “Terroristic threats are a felony…” 

All the while as he talked he had made his way behind her, keeping just enough space between her back, which was ramrod straight and his chest to feel the heat between them, but not physical touch. He replayed the part of the recording that was his name and he closed his eyes, hissing through his teeth before he let out a long breath, growling a bit through his nose, Chloe’s eyes fluttering closed as his breath tickled the side of her neck. 

He leaned forward, his chest coming up against her upper back, causing her to gasp a little and lean into his warmth, swallowing thickly as he set his phone down onto the piano lid. “Now what ever could I have been doing to warrant that type of a response from you?” he asked as he turned his head, lips brushing against her ear. “All that after one kiss? Detective...I think you’ve wanted me more than you’ve let on.” He made a quiet tsk, tsk, noise.

He circled her as her eyes opened, “Lucifer I can explain..” she said, but then stopped, her breath leaving her at the look on his face. 

Equal parts need and hope and the look caused her body to feel like it was going to short circuit. 

“ _Please do_ ,” was all he said, his voice deep.

He stood there just watching, not moving toward her but still crowding her personal space. 

She opened her mouth to say something. Anything. But she couldn’t. Instead she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, sighing against his mouth as she instantly parted her lips, pulling her lower one into her mouth and gently sucking on it. Lucifer bent at the knees and picked her up, an arm wrapping around her thigh, his other across her back to keep her against him as he walked them over to the piano, sitting her down on it as he stepped in between her legs.

“What was I doing, Detective?” he murmured as he leaned forward, nipping at her earlobe. “Tell me…

Her fingers curled at the collar of his shirt and she pulled, the buttons flying everywhere.

“That was Prada,” he said as he pulled back to look at her like she’d smacked him.

She smirked at him, “Shut up,” she said, not missing the matching grin on his lips before she kissed it off of him, fingers burying themselves deep into his hair. 

She sighed against his mouth as she her hands rolled the shirt down his shoulders and his arms, pulling it from his pants and tossing it on the ground. 

In an instant she was in the same position she’d been in her dream, straddling his hips, her hands on his bare shoulders, his skin hot beneath her palms. It all caused her head to spin, “Deja vu,” she murmured, laughing lightly as she settled her forehead against his. 

“Hm?” Lucifer asked, his brows furrowed in question as she shook her head, though he looked halfway dazed. 

  
“Nothing,” she breathed against his mouth as he kissed her again. 

She ground down against him, groaning at the feel of him, so much more vivid now than before. He was so warm against her, so incredibly warm and solid and she wanted to see and feel every single inch of him.

After a few moments grinding against him she pulled away. “Are you sure you want to do this?” he asked her, his eyebrows almost touching, bowed in almost perfect ‘u’ shapes, his face questioning and wanting a solid answer.

Instead of answering like she did in her dream she pressed a peck to his lips and climbed up out of his lap, her fingers sliding down his chest and then behind his belt, thumb hooking under the metal buckle, pulling him up and onto his feet as she walked him into his bedroom.  As she moved, she turned from him, knowing he would follow as she crossed her arms over her shirt and pulling it up over her head, leaving it on the floor, smirking at the groan he heard come from him.

  
She looked at him over her shoulder, “Are you sure you want to do this?” she asked him, a half smile sliding over her lips as picked up a little speed and scooped her up into his arms while she laughed.


End file.
